Um Dia de Cãpital
by mar.madd
Summary: É uma fic paralela à fic Coisas de Estados da Kimonohi Tsuki.Presente para a mesma.  Venham conhecer um pouco dos sentimentos e pensamentos de Brasilia num dos seus dias exaustivos.E relevem meus erros,faz muito tempo que não escrevo!


Um Dia de Capital...

Depois de mais uma das reuniões quase infrutíferas com os estados, Brasília finalmente estava em casa. Após empurrar a porta, deixando-a fechar com uma leve batida atrás de si, ele se encaminhou para mais adentro da casa, enquanto afrouxava a gravata. Continuou seguindo, desabotoando a camisa aos poucos, até chegar à poltrona. Sentou-se, com a camisa aberta pela metade, e deu uma boa olhada em sua adega, escolhendo a melhor bebida para degustar durante seu descanso. De fato era tudo o que precisava agora, descansar um pouco, relaxar a cabeça, e nada melhor para acompanhar o momento do que uma bebida. Serviu-se de um pouco de conhaque, e voltou a se sentar sobre a poltrona, esticando o corpo sobre ela, de forma relaxada, começando então a beber, enquanto pensava.

Ele sabia, escutava pelos cantos, mesmo quando os outros falavam baixo. Os outros estados estavam sempre reclamando de como ele era irritado, e falava difícil. Provavelmente o achavam o senhor certinho. Mas não imaginavam como a cidade-distrito realmente se sentia e era. O que ele tinha por baixo do cabelo arrumadinho e fala prolixa. Ele pensou, cansado, virando o rosto em direção ao espelho que ficava atrás da adega, ambos próximos à poltrona. A capital mirou bem a imagem que via refletida. Seu semblante começava a mostrar marcas sobre os olhos, olheiras, de algumas noites mal dormidas que vinha lhe deu uma má sensaçã estava ficando como as outras capitais,como São cidade era cada vez mais movimentada,um trânsito cada vez trabalhos cobrados,preocupando sua cabeç se tornar um workaholic como São Paulo,e sabia que isso não estava longe de a capital do Brasil era muito políticos corruptos eram o mais constante,mas estavam longe de serem o maior de seus problemas,embora fossem um bem grande e vergonhoso.

E por causa deles muita gente achava que seus habitantes todos eram corruptos. Ainda bem que seus próprios habitantes não cansavam de mostrar o contrário, levantando-se vez após vez em revoltas, greves e brigas contra a corrupção e falta de cuidados do governo. Mas aquele assunto todo,que vivia remoendo para si mesmo,só o deixava nervoso,e qualquer hora dessas ia desenvolver uma úlcera ou doença parecida.Não era o que queria pensar por enquanto,pelo menos por algum tempo,não naquele parco horário de descanso.

Estava cansado. Num movimento meio que de reflexo, ergueu a mão e bagunçou o próprio cabelo,deixando-o mais revolto,bem diferente do jeito arrumado para trás que usava a pouco tempo,nas reuniõ o que faltava da blusa e a tirou,ficando mais à vontade,pois,mesmo sendo fim de tarde,ainda restava um pouco do calor diurno em sua -se para ir ligar o ar condicionado,e deixou o copo com o resto de bebida alcoólica sobre a mesa,mas antes de seguir caminho,parou ainda um tempo em frente ao espelho,para terminar de se sorte as olheiras ainda não eram muito profundas.

Seu corpo não era mal. Tinha uma pele em tom arenoso, meio avermelhada e manchada pelo contato com o sol constantemente. Seu cabelo era castanho, liso com pequenas curvinhas nas pontas, e os olhos também eram castanhos. Era magro e não tinha corpo esculpido, nenhum tanquinho, refletindo a forma plana de sua cidade. A postura séria e brava que geralmente possuía nas reuniões,ali,sozinho e relaxado em casa,se modificava o cabelo bagunçado,apesar do cansaço,seu olhar expressava mais uma certa rebeldia,agressividade aparência agora condizia muito com seu rosto,que ainda possuía traços muito jovens,quase como os de um rapaz entre 14 e 16 ía algumas tatuagens,uma delas nas costas,mais ou menos pegando o ombro da capital.

Sua aparência muito jovem, com o olhar rebelde e o ar cansado refletiam o paradoxo que vivia Brasília. Assumir nas mãos jovens a grande incumbência de gerir um país de proporções continentais, e milênios de experiência. Tinha que ter mais sabedoria, mais atitude, mais preparo do que seus irmãos que vivenciaram de perto o crescimento daquele país imenso,e conheceram cada detalhe,acerto e criado para ser um gênio-mirim.E agora,no corpo jovem,carregava o cansaço de alguém com séculos de existência.Não tinha escolha,foi pra isso que fora criado,e não queria desapontar seu pai ou irmãos.

Estava assim,absorto em pensamentos,quando ouviu batidas na porta de sua para o relógio por reflexo,e se assustou com que horas já tão distraído,imerso em seus pensamentos que não viu o tempo passando tão seria àquela hora?Sem vontade de se mover,apenas ignorou as ém,assim que escolheu ignorar,as ouviu de da visita inoportuna,mas foi abrir a porta, sem camisa mesmo.O que fez ele ficar arrepiado assim que sua pele entrou em contato com o vento vindo da porta aberta,pois a noite em sua cidade era bem para a visita,piscou e esfregou os olhos,como ainda a visse,saiu da porta,enquanto resmungava.

-Ah droga,alucinação de novo. - Não sabia se era a pressão e a descarga de tanta responsabilidade em um corpo tão jovem, mas não muito depois que começou a crescer,ele começou a ouvir coisas,reclamavam,e as vezes até se materializavam em sua vezes já foi pego entre as reuniões conversando com as mesmas,discutindo,o que deixou os outros estados evitar problemas para ele,ou desafio a sua sanidade,passou a evitar responder as vozes,a não ser na sua própria casa.

Aparentemente, uma das donas daquelas vozes estava ali,bem na sua visita inoportuna,justo quanto estava tão apertou os olhos,a encarando irritado e exausto,apenas virou-se,dando as costas pra ela,seguindo em frente,deixando a porta se fechar novamente com uma batida,bem na cara da alucinação.

A porta se abriu atrás de si,com força,e foi fechada com cuidado.A alucinação entrara,soltara um chiado de indignação com o gesto de Brasília,e pulara em cima dele,em seguida.

-Oxe,alucinação nada,Brasí nome é comigo ta-guá...

*Ela disse,segurando a boca dele em forma de biquinho,enquanto repetia vagarosamente.

-comu possu falar si voxê sxigurar a mxinha bowca?*Ele disse com á o soltou,rindo.*

-Okey,desculpa,fica de boa.É só para aprender a não ser mal educado,fechando a porta na cara dos outros.

-O que está fazendo aqui?Espero que tenha vindo sozinha,não quero mais alucinações o dia cheio de gente ruidosa já. * Disse,o irritadiço já nervoso Brasília.*

-Fica de Boa,bsb,eu vim visitar sozinha.E esquece esse lance de alucinações,falou?Você sabe quem ,mesmo que os outros insistam em não nos reconhecer...eu entendo o Sealand..;_;.Além do mais,isso não é jeito de tratar sua onee-san.E nós não somos barulhentos...

*Resmungou.*-Hunf,sei,irmã mais velha...tá.Não são barulhentos?Conta outra.São as pessoas mais lamurientas que eu conheço.

-Como se não tivéssemos ê adora nos ignorar,fingir que não conhece...Assim nem dá vontade de fazer o que vim fazer aqui.-Bico.

Brasília ficou curioso,apesar de noite de descanso já estava arruinada mesmo.-E o que veio fazer?Você não fala nunca.

-Vim te chamar pra ir no forró comigo,ué.Vai ficar em casa morgando?não vai que eu te conheço.É bom que você relaxa do barulho.E vim lembrar também que logo será a festa do morango lá em Brazlândia...e você está convidado-intimado pra ir lá.Vamos comer a torta de morango deliciosa!Não aceito um não como resposta,e posso pedir pra ceilândia vir pessoalmente te ê é muito relapso,por isso fica sozinho,tem que passar mais tempo com a gente,se enturmar mais.

Brasília não tinha nada para fazer mesmo,e não seria mal sair.A "avezinha" branca tinha razão,ele não era de ficar parado. Quem o via engravatado, com cabelo alinhado,falando corretamente por aí,não imaginava o jeito mais despojado e meio conturbado,sofrido da verdade,ele ainda sentia a juventude na veia,mas ao contrário dos outros não pode aproveitar dançar forró e aproveitar para arranjar algumas meninas para ouvir legião,e se orgulhava de ser a cidade do rock,mostrar suas diferenças claras do estado de onde saíra,Goiás,a quem considerava um caipira.E eles acabavam por ter conflitos,sempre zoando um do outro,Goiás achava Brasília um playboyzinho,enquanto Brasília achava Goiás não era nada muito sério.

-Decida-se logo. -Disse Taguatinga, fazendo a capital despertar de seus era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e ondulados,não muito pele era mais morena que a de Brasília,e tinha olhos gateados.- Apesar de ser uma boa visão,vai pegar friagem se ficar aí sem camisa.E não estou disposta à perder a noite te esperando,Bsb. – ela falou,um pouco como uma mãe preocupada,mostrando o afeto que tinha pela capital,mas depois desdenhando e rindo dele,.

pronto logo. – E com destreza e pontualidade,se arrumou e trancou a porta ao sair com sua irmã,que estava muito bonita.*

- o que acha de comermos uma pizza de filé de frango depois? – sugeriu,enquanto andavam,lado a lado,sorrindo.Só podia vir da capital uma sugestão assim estranha,complexa e sorriu de volta, era o Brasil no Brasil.

E aí,o que acharam?Desculpem o tamanho da fic,e que eu tenha perdido a linha um verdade,faz algum tempo que não vivo em Brasília,temo estar desatualizada,mesmo assim eu tentei incrementar esse oc com algumas das lembranças que eu aceito correções e ajudas.E inclusive,acho que preciso de uma favor dúvida,sugestão,idéia para criar as características físicas das cidades-satélites.E sobretudo,suas sinceras opiniões sobre a fic,ficarei feliz com todas!Obrigada pela atenção.


End file.
